


Still Here

by steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb



Series: Still Here [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb/pseuds/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb





	Still Here

One night Bruce got that twitch in his face, the one that said “I don’t want to be here anymore.” He cleaned up his lab, put everything in order, and took home his equipment.

Tonight it would work.

He chose a high caliber sniper rifle. 

And he tried. Good Lord, did he try.

The next morning he returned the sniper rifle. Nobody would notice.

But an hour later, a bleary-eyed, half-asleep Hawkeye came down to the lab with a cold cup of coffee and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s shoulders.

“I’m happy you’re still here.”

Bruce didn’t try again.


End file.
